<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O Filho by Effystein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490515">O Filho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystein/pseuds/Effystein'>Effystein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parenting, Comedy, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Two Fathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystein/pseuds/Effystein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Tom pensa que já havia visto de tudo em seus 28 anos de idade, a vida lhe presenteia com a inesperada notícia de que ele tem um filho de dez anos e desconhecia desse fato até aquela manhã. Agora, ele precisa finalmente começar a ser um adulto responsável se quiser ser um bom pai (algo que ele falha miseravelmente milhares de vezes), e requisitar de todo o seu auto-controle para não esfaquear Tord e impedi-lo de se meter onde não deve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O Filho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tom acordou com um estranho bom humor naquele dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pela primeira vez em anos, ele não trocou o pote de cereal e a caneca de café quente por uma Smirnoff, nem escondeu o rosto atrás de uma folha de jornal depois de um curto comentário sarcástico, e muito menos deixou uma porção enorme de vômito na única privada da casa como "bom dia" para os outros companheiros. Na verdade, foi muito pelo contrário.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A aura dele pareceu ter brilhado no exato momento que entrou pela cozinha. Sem a famosa cara de morte e completamente coberta de sono, ou a postura curvada e ameaçadora irradiando um “não me toquem” mesmo sem querer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele simplesmente apareceu sorrindo (às dez da manhã), desejou bom dia (sem nenhum vômito dessa vez), e se ofereceu para fazer panquecas com nutella como café da manhã (sem </span>
  <em>
    <span>ninguém </span>
  </em>
  <span>pedir), soando tão natural e genuíno que os amigos o observaram por no mínimo quinze minutos ou mais com caras totalmente chocados e confusas.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— O quê? Eu não posso fazer algo especial pela primeira vez para os meus melhores amigos? </span>
  </em>
  <span>— Ele perguntou com diversão uma vez enquanto casualmente colocava um ingrediente um tanto </span>
  <em>
    <span>suspeito </span>
  </em>
  <span>e mal-cheiroso na panqueca de Tord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O comportamento inusitado, por mais que tenha tido suas vantagens, deixou Matt um tanto preocupado, e quando teve a certeza de que Tom não estaria ouvindo, ele sussurrou baixinho para os dois amigos ao seu lado: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“será que foi mesmo uma boa ideia colocar laxante na comida dele ontem à noite?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> com um olhar apreensivo</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas Tom sequer se mostrava se lembrar daquele fato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma música funky e animada tocava no rádio da cozinha, estremecendo todas as quatro paredes da cozinha durante o café da manhã. De vez em quando, o olhar de um deles caía sob o homem dançante e travado (veja bem, ele só costumava dançar quando estava muito bêbado) na beirada da pia e demorava um pouquinho demais lá antes de simplesmente voltarem aos seus próprios afazeres, com exceção do único cara que parecia um pouquinho mais intrigado do que os outros com aquela mudança tão drástica..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi pela mais pura sorte que Tom acabou ouvindo o som estridente e falho da campainha no meio daquela música alta, e se arrepender de ter o feito nem um minuto depois. Eu ainda digo com 100% de certeza; você iria sentir seu próprio coração se partir em pedacinhos se tivesse o visto chegar até a porta de entrada, com todo aquele otimismo e sorriso no rosto, só para logo depois vê-lo estremecer dos pés à cabeça no mesmo instante e ver todo o seu bom humor derreter como gelo na palma das mãos, sumindo aos poucos das orbes escuras.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>–– Alisson…? </span>
  </em>
  <span>— O nome escapou de seus lábios num sussurro, em total descrença, assim que destrancou a porta da frente e deu de cara com a pessoa do outro lado. A música agora se tornou um som distante. O café da manhã de repente pareceu ter ocorrido há dias atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alisson, </span>
  </em>
  <span>como ele poderia esquecer esse nome?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Tom, oi. — A loira apertou a alça da bolsa no ombro e forçou um sorriso tímido, mostrando todos os dentes alinhadinhos e as covinhas na bochecha. Depois de todos esses anos, ela teve a </span>
  <em>
    <span>decência </span>
  </em>
  <span>de vir em sua casa, e </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorrir</span>
  </em>
  <span>, como se fosse uma mera visita de amigos. — Quanto tempo, né? Você tá tão diferente, hahah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela provavelmente deve ter esperado que ele risse junto com ela pelo jeito que o fitou, mas Tom não fez nada mais que olhá-la no fundo dos olhos, estático, piscando duas ou três vezes e inconscientemente esperando que ela fosse uma alucinação, ou até um sonho muito ruim. Aquele ato foi mais intimidante do que ele pensou que seria, porque os ombros de Alisson tencionaram levemente e seus lábios tremeram por uma fração de segundos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que você tá fazendo aqui? — Tom ignorou seu último comentário e franziu a testa, as palavras saindo muito mais cortantes e frias do que previra, mas mesmo assim não o suficiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O sorriso desconfortável sumiu do rosto de Alisson por completo, e mais uma vez ela apertou a alça da bolsa de couro no ombro e olhou os arredores, claramente incomodada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Thomas, olha… Eu sei que você tem todos os motivos do mundo pra não querer me ver, mas eu não vim aqui pra brigar e nem pra tirar a sua razão—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E então, tudo se perdeu quando o som seco e sarcástico da risada do homem sem olhos ecoou pelos ouvidos dos dois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, olha só pra você! — Tom interrompeu, ironia pesada e nojo pingando na voz, sentindo uma leve picada de dor se afundar em seu peito, mas ignorando-a completamente  — Toda inocente, querendo bancar a santinha que só quer conversar e ser compreensiva pra cima de mim... é uma pena que esse papo não funcione comigo, né? Não mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alisson suspirou audivelmente, parecendo exausta, e alisou um dos fios do cabelo tentando conter o nervosismo enquanto olhava para todos os lados e não para Tom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu realmente não vim aqui pra brigar, tudo bem? Só me escuta, eu só preciso que você me escute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, vai continuar com isso mesmo? Porque não me escuta também então?  — Inconscientemente, ele pressionou ainda mais os dedos na porta de entrada e a empurrou contra a parede, se aproximando um pouco mais de Alisson. Todos os seus membros estavam rígidos e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, mas ainda havia aquele pequeno lampejo de tristeza, em algum lugar — ‘Cê me disse todas aquelas coisas, me fez confiar em você, sumiu DO NADA, por anos, e agora vem aqui “querendo que eu te escute”, como se nada tivesse acontecido!? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tom, faz mais de dez anos!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>E você só vem atrás de mim agora! — Tom cuspiu, totalmente horrorizado por aquilo ser dito com tanta calma e contendo a enorme vontade empurrá-la para longe dali. Quando não recebeu nada além de um olhar intenso, quase confundido como melancólico como resposta, ele suspirou bem fundo, engolindo a enorme vontade que tinha de perguntar se ao menos tinha significado alguma coisa pra ela nos poucos anos de namoro que tiveram. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas soltou uma risada mórbida e alta, com um bolo de emoções bem familiares no fundo da garganta que ele não esperava sentir novamente, muito menos por causa da mesma pessoa, cinco anos depois de sofrer como um adolescente idiota lidando com o primeiro fora da vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você deve tá muito necessitada da minha ajuda pra estar aqui, né? — Ele segurou novamente a maçaneta, se preparando para dar a palavra final, voltar para dentro de casa, e ignorar completamente qualquer tentativa dela de chamar sua atenção novamente para que a ouvisse. Ele provavelmente se trancaria no quarto pelo resto do dia e encheria a cara até vomitar tudo no banheiro, ou só comeria tudo que encontrasse na geladeira assistindo um filme. Levaria um tempo para ele ter o mesmo bom humor daquele dia de novo. — Foi mal, bebê, mas pode pegar tuas coisas e ir se—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tom — ela segurou a porta antes que tivesse chance de fechá-la — eu sumi por todo esse tempo porque... eu fiquei grávida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E então as coisas decaíram muito mais do que pode prever depois dali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Havia muitas coisas que Tom acreditava ser a maior loucura que já tinha feito, ainda mais considerando a vida agitada que ele levava ao lado de seus amigos e Tord desde os primórdios de sua infância, quando ainda era apenas um miudinho sem os dentes da frente e com grandes expectativas pro futuro. Mas as coisas progrediram drasticamente com o passar dos anos até chegar até ali. Bem, ele meio que tinha virado um alcoólatra frustrado, no final das contas, o menininho de cinco anos certamente sentiria desgosto de seu futuro eu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todavia, em nenhum deles, eu repito, em </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutamente nenhum</span>
  </em>
  <span> dos vinte e oito anos em que teve o azar de sobreviver lhe passou pela cabeça em algum momento que, depois de </span>
  <em>
    <span>enfrentar o povo inteiro de atlântida, lutar com seus próprios clones até a morte, lutar com um fantasma raivoso pra ter sua casa de volta, quebrar todos os ossos do corpo tentando destruir o natal,</span>
  </em>
  <span> e uma montanha enorme de outras aventuras cada vez mais duvidosas que a outra a coisa mais inacreditável que Tom poderia ter feito seria ter um </span>
  <em>
    <span>filho</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Um filho de dez anos de idade que não fazia a menor ideia da existência até hoje, quando sua mãe finalmente criou coragem para olhá-lo bem fundo de onde supostamente deveria haver um globo ocular e diretamente lhe dizer isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele sentiu como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar.</span>
</p><p><span>— Tom…? — Ele ouviu Alisson perguntar bem no fundinho de sua mente, mas só depois de muito tempo conseguiu forças para responder.</span> <span>Tom queria gritar com ela, xingá-la, ou simplesmente mandá-la ir embora e nunca mais voltar, mas não tinha forças.</span></p><p>
  <span>— De mim...? — A pergunta saiu de sua boca como se tivesse vida própria, deixando-o enjoado e com um gosto estranho na língua. Ele sabia que tinha soado muito estúpido ao perguntar algo tão óbvio, mas a ideia de ter sido traído em algum ponto daquele </span>
</p><p>
  <span>relacionamento não deixava de fazer sentido, considerando o ghosting tão abrupto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim. — A loira concordou, nervosa e com medo de sua próxima reação, ou talvez simplesmente dele desmaiar em seus braços de choque e não conseguir fazer nada para ajudá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom sentiu sua cabeça dar duas voltas completas até voltar ao lugar correto. Ser traído, talvez, não fosse ser tão perturbador como </span>
  <em>
    <span>aquilo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Você tem um filho. Você tem um filho. Você tem um filho.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu tenho um filho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alisson suspirou novamente com um olhar compreensivo, mas ainda cansado, parecendo querer ganhar coragem apenas inalando o cheiro do ambiente. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, talvez revelar que aquilo era uma brincadeira e ir embora correndo, como Tom desesperadamente desejava que acontecesse, mas foi interrompida, mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tom? Com quem você tá falando? — Subitamente, uma voz se manifestou há alguns passos de distância da onde eles estavam e se aproximou, o homem sem olhos não precisou nem se virar para saber que se tratava de Edd. A situação havia se escalado tão rápido e de forma tão bruta que nenhum deles tinha percebido que haviam chamado a atenção dos outros três moradores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logo atrás dele, Matt apareceu, e só pra piorar, Tord também.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Urgh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>ele podia até sentir o sorrisinho de diversão se formando na cara do Commie naquele momento, se preparando a rir de sua desgraça na hora certa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parecendo ter ficado extremamente confuso por um segundo e logo se lembrando de alguma coisa, Edd murmurou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, oi Alisson…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alissou lhe deu um sorriso muito forçado em resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você falou alguma coisa de filho, Tom? — Matt lhe perguntou ainda muito confuso. Todos os olhares se fixaram em Tom num silêncio desconfortável, com exceção da loira, e ele sentiu o mundo girar de novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felizmente, Tom não precisou falar isso mais uma vez para respondê-lo. A expressão totalmente em pânico que se fixou em sua face pálida e a maneira com que ele começou a massagear as têmporas foi resposta o suficiente para os amigos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edd, Matt e Tord se encararam com rostos apreensivos por dois segundos ou mais, soando quase como se de fato estivessem preocupados, para logo depois começarem a rir histericamente, dobrando o corpo para frente e massageando a barriga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meninos, eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia vocês...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele por acaso é uma árvore, agora!? — O mais alto dos três rapazes perguntou com o pouco de ar que sobrava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tem certeza que o fígado dele não veio com nenhum problema? Ele por acaso tem fígado?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Cês acham que ele tem mais chance de se parecer um abacaxi ou uma bola de boliche, pessoal!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho mais fácil ele ser parecido com uma </span>
  <em>
    <span>mesa </span>
  </em>
  <span>do que qualquer outra fruta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que ele pede pro natal, Alisson? Ele já chegou na fase em que ele tenta matar o papai noel e essas coi—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E então, todos os presentes se calaram no mesmo instante quando, inesperadamente, Tom caiu para trás, </span>
  <em>
    <span>desmaiado</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>